


Two guys walk into a club

by Sleepypenguin07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypenguin07/pseuds/Sleepypenguin07
Summary: One day dream goes to a club and meets someone new. They hit it off well and then part ways. Dream wants to see him again and be with him again. Dream eventually finds him again and finds himself in a deep hole and is in love with someone he hardly knows.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: smoking and drinking. If your don’t like that I would suggest not reading this story. Other than that I hope you enjoy:))

The flashing lights, the loud banging music, the alcohol running through the crowds veins. Dream had just walked into the bar and he had already been approached by a woman who reeked of alcohol. “Whats a guy like you doing here”, her words were slurred. Dream tried to ignore her and walk past her but she wasn’t gonna let that happen. She grabbed his arm and started rubbing against it, “ why are you running pretty boy.” “Don’t you wanna have fun~,” dream felt his other arm be grasped by another figure. He looked over to see a small brunette with cheap, white goggles on his head. “Hi babe, I’m so glad that your finally here. Who’s this?,” the brunette said. Dream was confused but before he could say anything the girl let go and glared at the boy next to him and then walked away. Dream looked to the boy. He was thankful but still really confused. “ your welcome,” he let go of dreams arm. “Thank you i guess,” dream didn’t know what to say. The guy he had just met read his mind, “ I’m George”. George that’s a nice name. Dream stuck his hand out, “I’m dream.” George gladly shook his hand, “no way is dream your actual name”. “Well it’s not my actual name. It’s a nickname my friends gave me”, George looked at him with questioning eyes. “Alright then. Can I buy you a drink?”, dream nodded his head. George grabbed dreams hand and pulled him to the bar. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt right? Right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music still loud, people still drunk, but this time dream was with a guy and man were they drunk. “ wait so you’ve actually run from the cops before”, they were both laughing. “Yeah I have”, dream took a sip of his drink. George scoffed then looked to the dance floor. He looked back to dream, “you wanna go dance.” Dream started chocking on his drink, “wha- what.” “You heard me let’s go dance. Come on”, George grabbed his hand again and yanked in into the crowd of sweaty, drunk people. Dream was being bumped into and pushed in every direction. George and him found a little empty spot on the dance floor then George started flowing his body with the music. George wasn’t to bad at dancing the only thing was that he was drunk out of his mind. He almost fell twice and bumped into ten people. Dream laughed then grabbed both of George’s hands. They were small in his and for some reason he liked that. George started to dance again and kept trying to get dream to dance. Dream gave in and followed George’s movements. After a while they were still dancing and wrapped up into the music dream didn’t realize that it was already past midnight. Shit. He looked to his phone to see it was 12:25. “What’s wrong,” dream stopped dancing without realizing and George noticed. “Nothing, it’s just it’s past midnight,” he looked up from his phone to George’s goggles that were now on his face since they fell a bit when they were dancing. They burst out in drunken laughter and almost fell onto the floor. “You wanna get out of here,” Dream said holding back what laughter was left. George was still laughing but managed to say, “sure why not.” They walked out of the club laughing again over something stupid. They were both to drunk to drive so they hung outside of the building. Dream pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit a cigarette. Maybe it was because George was drunk but he looked amazed by what dream was doing. “You smoke,” George asked with wide eyes. Dream nodded then blew out the smoke. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever smoked before,” George looked away from dream. It was cold that night and dream could see George was shivering. George was wearing a plain blue tee-shirt that looked thin. He took of his green hoodie and threw it over to George. George took the hoodie without question and put it on. It was a bit big on him but he looked comfortable and Dream found that adorable. “Wait aren’t you gonna be cold,” Dream shook his head no. “ I don’t get cold that easy and you looked like you would’ve turned into a block of ice if I didn’t give you my hoodie,” he took another hit of the cigarette. George scoffed at that statement . “Hey, you think you can teach me to smoke,” George asked in a small, soft voice. Dream almost had a cough attack trying to blow out the smoke, “ what?”


	2. Green hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back to dreams place and a few unexpected things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time stamps I put aren’t really important but I guess they’re a nice touch ig. I wrote this so late at night so I hope you enjoy:D

~12:45~  
They had called a cab since both of them were too drunk to drive. Dream was leaning against the cold window of the cab with a half asleep George by his side. George was leaning on Dream and dream had put his arm around him. George snuggled against him and buried himself deeper into dreams hoodie. The hoodie seemed to engulf George like a little kitten in a big blanket. Dream could feel the heat crawl onto his face but he ignored it. 

~12:57~ 

They made it to dreams apartment. He wished he cleaned it before hand. His apartment was messy but George wouldn’t mind right. Dream had to help George up the stairs. George was still completely drunk and dream kinda sobered up during the ride. 

They finally reached the door after a long and difficult trip up the stairs. Dream had his arm over George’s shoulder and had to let go to grab his keys but George clung onto him. It was adorable but he had to let go for a bit. He opened the door and sat George on the couch. “I’ll be right back okay”, dream went to his room and grabbed a little bag with green inside of it. 

He walked back to the living room to see George completely scattered on his couch. He let out a huge laugh. He saw George spring up from the couch and sit up straight and that made him laugh even harder. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to George. “ alright so I’m going to teach you to smoke. Using cigarettes would be fine but I think using weed would be a better experience,” dream looked to George. George was staring down the little bag. 

(a/n: I know nothing about weed or drugs in general;-; so sorry if this bit is bad) 

Dream rolled up the weed and grabbed the lighter he had in his pocket from earlier. He took a hit from the small blunt and inhaled the smoke. He looked to George and blew out the smoke in his face. George turned his head quickly to try and avoid the smoke. He coughed at the small inhale he took of the smoke. Dream chuckled, “ how do you expect to be able to smoke if you can’t even handle the actual smoke. “ 

Dream went to take another hit when he felt the blunt quickly leave his hand. He turned over to George who already had the blunt in between his lips. George took the biggest hit dream had ever seen. Dream was in complete shook and was brought back to reality when George started coughing. He ran to the sink and grabbed a random cup that was on his counter and poured water into the cup. 

He ran back to George and handed him the cup. George was still coughing and was trying to stop. He took the cup from dreams hand and drank it quickly. He put the cup down and let out a few little coughs then looked to dream. Dream let out a huge wheeze and George laughed too. They both had become overrun with laughter. 

~1:20~ 

George started to get the hang with talking hits. He didn’t keep taking huge hits. He learned his lesson on that. Dream and George talked about nothing and everything. Dream had only met this man and he was sharing almost everything with him. Was Dream okay? Was it because of the drinks or the weed? Or did he actually feel comfortable with George? 

Patches had come out of dreams room after a while and just laid next do dream as he pet her softly. “ you wanna watch something,” Dream asked. George softly nodded as Dream moved from his spot. He grabbed his remote and was blinded by the brightness of his tv screen. 

“ you have anything in mind,” Dream turned to George. The brightness from the tv seemed to make George look beautiful. He looked as if the light was highlighting every little thing that made George look amazing. George was sitting crisscross on the couch and still wearing dreams hoodie. As if he didn’t already find that adorable already the sleeves were longer than George’s arms so they went over George’s hands. George then put his hands together through the sleeves and put his elbows on his knees and set his chin on his hands. 

Dream could’ve melted right then and there and then felt his face begin to heat up. He looked away from George to patches who was by his side. Help me patches! “ why not a Disney movie,” dream turned back to George. He hoped that George couldn’t see the red on his face. “Sure why not,” Dream said with a small smile. Dream put on a random Disney movie and it ended up being the little mermaid. 

George crawled over to dream and then laid his head onto dreams lap. What is he doing? Dreams mind was running wild but eventually he calmed down. Maybe George was just tired and wanted to be comfortable but then why would he just put his head in dreams lap. Dream did just meet George isn’t it a bit weird they feel this comfortable around each other. Dream put those thoughts aside and just enjoyed the movie. This was normal right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little mermaid slaps and no one can tell me otherwise


End file.
